Novo começo
by Poly-chan
Summary: Todo novo começo vem do fim de outro começo. Só algo em que eu estive pensando antes do último episódio sair, baseado no que foi falado a respeito dele.


_**Resumo:** Só algo em que eu estive pensando antes do ultimo episódio sair, baseado no que foi falado a respeito dele. Spoilers para final da 5 temporada.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence. Perguntei pro meu advogado, mas ele pediu pra eu ganhar alguns milhões de dólares antes de requerer os direitos autorais._

_**N/a:** Esta história surgiu antes do último episódio sair, quando eu pensava a respeito dos spoilers que haviam sido soltos e o que poderia acontecer. Mas eu só consegui preencher os espaços faltantes, com os flashbacks, agora. Não sei o que pensar desta história, nunca fiz oneshots assim, então não tenho certeza do resultado._

_Letras normais para tempo presente e itálico para pensamentos e flashbacks.  
_

* * *

_Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning'send. - **Closing Time, Semisonic**

* * *

_

Ele despertou aos poucos. Primeiro, uma luz tênue que se infiltrava por suas pálpebras fechadas. Depois, a compreensão de que estava cansado e ainda sonolento. E então a sensação de que algo estava faltando.

Booth finalmente abriu os olhos, suspirando. A princípio não reconheceu o quarto de paredes tom de pastel. Então se lembrou onde estava. E por que.

Brennan.

Ele se levantou com um salto, atirando os lençóis de qualquer forma na cama. Achou as cuecas ao pé da cama, e então começou a procurar pelo resto das roupas. A calça e a camiseta estavam atirados perto da porta de forma descuidada. Ele seguiu até a sala, procurando os sapatos. À medida que recolhia as peças, cenas da noite passada voltavam à sua mente.

-_É o exército, Booth. Eu falei que tinha medo que algo acontecesse novamente, e eu não conseguisse te salvar. Eu não tenho como te seguir, me prometa que não vai fazer nada estúpido._

_-Ei, sou eu! Desde quando eu faço coisas estúpidas?_

_Ela não riu, como ele ria. O mirou séria, e ele reconheceu tristeza naquele olhar._

_-Ah, Bones. Foi você que começou com a história de ir embora. Venha, venha aqui._

_Ele achou que ela ia se opor ao abraço, mas ela se lançou nos braços dele, apertando firmemente, fechando os olhos._

O apartamento estava meticulosamente limpo, sem as peças de decoração. O aperto no peito e o sentimento de melancolia aumentaram. Procurou pela jaqueta que havia deixado no sofá na noite anterior, mas ela não estava à vista, e ele deixou de lado. Apalpou o bolso, com medo de não encontrar as chaves do carro ali, mas para sua sorte, ao menos isso estava certo.

_Ele se espantou quando ouviu-a chorar. Tentou levantar o rosto dela, mas ela o enterrou mais no pescoço dele, não querendo levantar a cabeça._

_-Bones, fale comigo._

_Depois de algum tempo ele ouviu a voz abafada dela._

_-Eu tenho medo, Booth. – ela virou a cabeça minimamente, de forma que ele pudesse ouvir, mas sem encará-lo – Essa noite tive pesadelos de novo. Vi você... você com um grupo de soldados, e vocês foram atacados... havia tanto sangue... e era como seu eu fosse invisível, você não me ouvia, não sentia minha mão na sua... seus olhos sem vida..._

_Ele mal respirava. Queria cobri-la com seus braços e protegê-la de tudo, protegê-la do mundo._

Booth pegou a chave da porta. As suas chaves. E com um movimento rápido, saiu e trancou o apartamento de Brennan.

Ele desceu os quatro andares correndo, dois degraus por vez, os pensamentos voando mais do que os pés.

_Depois de chorar silenciosamente por algum tempo ela adormeceu no sofá. Ele a carregou para a cama e a cobriu, e quando se levantava para sair, ela segurou seu pulso._

_-Não me deixe sozinha. – a voz dela era sonolenta, e ele não teve certeza se ela estava acordada._

_Se deitou ao lado dela, guardando seu sono, até que ela acordasse de madrugada e tomasse noção da situação. E dali para atravessarem a última fronteira foi um pulo._

Ele ligou o carro e arrancou, dirigindo feito um maluco pelo trânsito da manhã de sábado. Xingou alguns motoristas mais lentos para descarregar sua raiva, ultrapassou de forma brusca várias vezes, fez todas as curvas tão rápido quanto a estabilidade do carro permitia.

_Tem que dar tempo, tem que dar tempo._

Sua mente já não viajava por várias idéias, perspectivas e repreensões. Agora era só uma frase que se repetia, como se fosse um mantra.

_Tem que dar tempo, tem que dar tempo._

Ele estacionou o carro em uma vaga destinada a portadores de necessidades especiais, mas sequer notou. Se lembrou de trancar o carro antes de correr para as enormes portas do aeroporto internacional. O vento frio era cortante, mas ele não poderia ter desperdiçado tempo procurando pela jaqueta.

Naquele momento de angústia, desespero e ansiedade, a mente dele conseguiu formular um pensamento zombeteiro. Ele parecia o personagem principal de uma comédia romântica, nas cenas finais do filme, em que o homem correria atrás de sua amada para impedi-la de ir embora e os dois ficariam felizes para sempre. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Brennan não era nada parecida com uma personagem de comédia romântica, mas ele queria sim um final feliz.

Seus olhos treinados correram pelo mostrador de embarques e desembarques, e ele rapidamente localizou o que queria em meio à imensa quantidade de outros nomes. Novamente correndo, ele se dirigiu para o portão 3. Onde estava depositando todas as suas esperanças.

Ele viu a fila de passageiros logo que um grupo de turistas saiu da sua frente. Mas ainda não estava aliviado. Havia poucos passageiros ainda entrando, seis ou sete no máximo, e ele não viu os cabelos escuros que tanto queria ver. Correu para mais perto, chamando o nome dela baixinho, mais para si mesmo. Não podia acreditar que havia chegado tarde.

-Booth?

Ele se virou. Não era ela, e ele não pôde esconder a expressão de decepção.

-Angela, cadê a Brennan? – pediu ele, um tom desesperado.

Hodgins, que estava ao lado de Angela segurando sua mão, se aproximou do agente esbaforido.

-Ela já embarcou, cara. Foi uma das primeiras a embarcar, não sei por que estava com tanta pressa. Se a gente não chega cedo, não consegue se despedir dela.

Booth chutou um dos apoios que separava a área das filas, e ele voou alguns metros antes de pousar no chão. Ele ignorou os olhares de reprovação da atendente, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos e mirando o avião sem poder fazer nada.

-É sempre assim, Bones! É a terceira vez que você me deixa pra trás desse jeito!

-Booth? – chamou Angela, a mão no ombro dele. – Você não veio se despedir dela, não é?

Booth olhou para a mulher e então para Hodgins. Não havia percebido que falara em voz alta.

-Não, não vim. Mas de que adianta agora? Cheguei tarde demais. – disse ele, chutando outro apoio.

-Dê um tempo a ela. Acho que ela precisa disso. – disse Angela, a mão ainda no ombro dele.

Ele baixou os ombros, derrotado.

-Eu já dei tempo demais. E o que recebi em troca?

-Booth, eu conheço minha amiga. Ela estava com um olhar perdido hoje, nunca a vi daquele jeito. Ela precisa de tempo pra processar tudo que aconteceu. E nós sabemos a que conclusão ela vai chegar. E quando ela voltar, você vai estar bem aqui, esperando ela.

Booth balançou a cabeça minimamente, mirando as portas da aeronave sendo fechadas. Ele sempre estaria ali.

-Booth... – ele se virou e Angela o mirava com um sorriso – Ela não fugiu por causa de ontem à noite.

Ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo um leve rubor no rosto.

-O que ela te contou?

-Ela não me contou nada. Mas olha pra você, Booth. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, e com essas roupas parece que você acabou de sair de uma briga. E a Brenn estava com sua jaqueta.

-Minha jaq... por isso não a encontrei no apartamento dela.

-Quer saber minha teoria? Ela pegou de propósito. Impossível que ela não tivesse deixado um casaco que fosse pra fora da mala pra viajar. Ela está confusa, Booth, mas no fundo ela sabe que não consegue ficar longe de você.

Booth cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça. O avião já era apenas um ponto minúsculo no céu azul, e ele teria que ceder. Não conseguira alcançá-la, mas talvez isso não fosse apenas acaso. Talvez Angela tivesse razão. Talvez seu final feliz só estivesse mais longe do que ele esperava.

-Vamos lá, garotão, vamos tomar café da manhã. – ele ouviu Angela chamá-lo, já mais à frente, novamente segurando a mão de Hodgins.

Ele lançou um último olhar para o céu antes de acompanhá-los. Aquilo não era o fim definitivo ainda. Era o fim de algo, mas um fim que apontava para um novo começo. E quando ela estivesse pronta, ele também estaria.


End file.
